Sweeter Than Heaven Hotter Than Hell
by danystorm
Summary: I was up since three in the morning! I fell asleep on the bus and I just needed a ride. I assumed Inuyasha was home, but now I'm staring face to face with his brother. If the rumours about the human loathing dog demon are true, I'm as good as dead. Pairing: SessxRin, InuxKag, MirokuxSango


_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing. I've been reading a lot of SessRin stuff by sailorsenshi7 (if you haven't read her stuff I recommend you do) and they kinda inspired me to write my own little story. If you don't like SessRin do not read this, do not come anywhere near it because you will probably hate it. However if you do like the pairing then I hope you enjoy. Please fave/review if you like it. **_

* * *

><p>I had never seen Kagome so sick before, something must have happened but I was too scared to ask. Hearing my roommate vomit in the bathroom I cautiously knocked on the door. "Kagome…is everything okay?" I questioned curiously pressing my ear to the door.<p>

"Go away Rin!" my roommate snapped on the other side of the door before puking again. Biting my lip, I backed away from the door. She certainly had a bad temper when she got mad that was for sure. I decided it was best to do as I was told, Kagome wasn't the type that liked to be looked after but she was sick for weeks and she was starting to fall behind in school and work.

Packing up my schoolbag I swung it over my shoulder and cautiously approached the bathroom door again. "Kagome…I'm heading to class, but I'm gonna send Inuyasha over to check up on you okay?" I said sweetly, hearing Kagome shout various curses and demanding I keep him out of it. She had been sick for far too long and I would drag her to a hospital very soon if I had to. "Unless you can come out here and say you're okay to my face and I can believe it, I'm sending him over! You're not well!"

"Rin! I'm just a little sick, It's just the flu or –_blech!—_I'm fine!"

I ignored her, why was she so stubborn? She never usually acted like this. Grabbing my glasses and heading out the door I raced for the city bus before I missed it. The bustling streets of Tokyo were just as busy as ever as I hustled down the road and hopped on the bus just as it was getting ready to take off. Paying fare and scanning around the overcrowded bus I soon found my best friend Shippo and hurried to sit next to him before someone else claimed the seat. Shippo was a year younger than me but he was surprisingly tall for a fox demon. Adjusting his glasses that he didn't even need to wear but only had them on for show, he gave me a fanged smile and set his arm around my shoulder as he always did. "Still no Kagome? Kaede's gonna think she dropped out if she keeps missing class," Shippo raised a brow. "You sure she's not dying or something? It's been three weeks and she hasn't gotten any better."

I shrugged my shoulders, reaching over to fix his green beanie hat and cover his pointed ears. People seemed to have an issue with demons since they made themselves known. Even though demons ran most of the corporate world, the human population hated and feared them. Thanks to a half demon called Naraku who went on a murderous spree and slaughtered hundreds of people, it was difficult for demons and humans to get along. Even though the neighbourhood here was more tolerant, it was still dangerous for weaker demons like Shippo to be walking around revealing their true selves.

"Thanks," he grinned, ruffling my hair. "You lose your contacts again? Or are you joining the hipster movement?" he chuckled earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Unlike you I don't see the fad, though I gotta say you really rock the plaid shirt there," I teased.

"Shut up," Shippo joked sticking his tongue out. "You'll never guess who called me today," he switched the subject, keeping an eye out the window so we didn't miss our stop.

"Hipsters anonymous?"

"Not funny Rin, I'm being serious!"

"Fine, who called you?"

"Taisho Industries, turns out picking a career in art wasn't a giant waste of time because they checked out my portfolio and want me on their design team! I could be on the design teams of one of the most renowned demon corporations in Japan!" the fox demon beamed, even I was beaming. That would have been a big break for him.

"Shippo that's amazing!" I smiled, if only I could be so lucky finding work.

The bus made its stop right outside the college and the massive crowd flooded out, myself and Shippo included. Shippo, Kagome and I were in our last year here but Shippo was the only one set with a job. I on the other hand was hoping I could find something besides waitressing at a demon bar. The pay was incredible since it was a high end club and humans were aesthetically pleasing to the eye or something like that. Whatever the reason, it paid the rent and I didn't have to dress like a hooker to make good tips.

Checking my phone I noticed two missed calls from Kagome, probably to yell at me for texting Inuyasha to check up on her. "You think I should call her back?" I asked Shippo, biting on my lip.

"Should you dive a hundred thousand fathoms into the sea to battle a raging Kraken? Just wait until break if she leaves a message then you know it's urgent."

"I suppose, I'll text Inuyasha again. I'm just worried about her, ever since well since Hojo broke up with her, Kagome's kinda been a mess…"

**_Four weeks ago._**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head _

_And it starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an almighty sound._

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an almighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

It had been a two weeks since the breakup and it took everything in my power to get Kagome to come out with me, Shippo and our friends Sango and Miroku. It was just to get her out of the house, to take her mind off the heartbreak, to dance like an idiot and have some fun. Miroku managed to get us VIP access into a club that he worked at and humans got half price drinks. It was the perfect place to take your mind off all the bad stuff you don't want to think about. The music blasted loudly that I could barely hear myself think and after a few shots of cake vodka I didn't know if I had the capability of thinking anymore.

Kagome was like a vixen on the prowl, wearing a little black dress that came to her mid thigh and accented her curves with red heels. Her black hair was straightened and framed around her face. Her eyes were lined with thin black liner and mascara making the crystal blue hue of her iris pop. A dark shade of red glistened on her lips almost making even me want to kiss her. If there was one thing Kagome was an expert on it was making herself look hot. I on the other hand kept my black hair wavy and only applied a little bit of mascara to my brown eyes and a light but natural shade of pink to my lips just to give them a little bit of colour. Since I was a bit curvier and didn't have the kind of confidence to show off my legs I opted for a pair of black leggings with flats and an oversized purple knit sweater that hung off one of my shoulders with a black tank top underneath. I always aimed to dress nicely but I was always aware of how much skin I was showing.

"C'mon l-let's dance!" Kagome beamed pulling me with her to the dance floor and suggestively moving her hips. I kept my eyes around the whole club, seeing everyone watching Kagome like she was fresh meat. I never quite understood why guys thought it was so hot to watch two girls dancing together but in Kagome's case she wanted to get some attention so she had no problem flaunting what she had. Sango and Miroku were close by dancing too and Shippo was at the bar flirting with a couple of girls. On the other side of the bar was the lounge where I instantly caught two sets of golden eyes locked on Kagome like a lamb to the slaughter. One of them I recognized, the one on the left was one of Miroku's friends Inuyasha. He was pretty easy to distinguish from the dog-ears and the cocky personality and the fact that Kagome was single meant he was probably gonna make a move. It was obvious to everyone how much he had a thing for her and how jealous he was when she started dating Hojo. The other demon I didn't recognize but he had the same silver hair and golden eyes as Inuyasha. There were markings on his face but it was a bit difficult to see with all the flashing lights and the fact I was under the influence of six or maybe eight shots of cake vodka. "Kagome…don't look but those two guys are checking you out big time," I chuckled in a drunken stupor, watching as Inuyasha got up from his chair and stride over with ample confidence.

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell_

"I-Inu-yash-aaaaa!" Kagome giggled, moving closer to the half demon and putting her flirtation signals on to the max. "I-I didn't k-now you ca-ame here!"

I wasn't sure if I should have stayed or left them alone. Kagome was drunk out of her mind and I still had enough common sense to know that if I left her alone there was a good chance Inuyasha would be in my apartment the next morning.

Once I was finally able to check my phone again on break, I had three more missed calls from Kagome and a text from Inuyasha.

** Took Kagome to the hospital. I'll keep u posted.**

"Inuyasha got Kagome to the hospital," I informed Shippo as he took off his oversized boots to free his paws. "Gross dude, your feet reek like wet dog," I plugged my nose, watching the fox demon crack the bones in his feet, making a spine chilling _snap_.

"Hey you try cramming your inhuman feet into human shoes and see how you like it!" he snapped back, setting his boots down and keeping his feet in the air.

"You realize even if Taisho Industries does hire you, you'll be expected to wear dress shoes everyday," I teased, watching Shippo's green eyes go wide with sudden realization. "And don't think you can be caught dead in a plaid shirt and skinny jeans," I continued, tormenting him on purpose. "It's gonna be monkey suits and ties and well groomed hair."

"Quit being a pest Rin," Shippo shoved my arm playfully and crammed his feet back into his boots when other students started looking. Although this school was integrated with demons and humans, some of the kids still liked to stare when they did see a demon. Although even with Shippo's disguise, there was no way for him to hide his tail so unless he was sitting like he was now he always had some stares. "Aren't you late for class?" he switched the subject, checking his watch.

"I don't think I'm gonna go," I fessed up. "There's a group of demon hunting monks guest speaking and I really don't want to listen to them bash demons like humans are so much better," I spoke with bitter resentment and quickly shook it off. "I think I'm just gonna head home. What about you?"

"Yeah I gotta get ready for my interview, take a shower, change into a monkey suit and ditch the glasses. I'm kinda nervous actually, I heard the guy hiring me is ruthless. I don't know how I'm gonna work under this guy after all the stories I've heard, he'll probably slaughter me and drink my blood from a fancy goblet made of diamonds or something!"

I laughed hard enough to make my chest hurt. "You're being dramatic! I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

* * *

><p>After a long bus ride home I checked my phone again but never got any updates from Inuyasha.<p>

**Hey….how's Kagome?**

I hit the send button and almost instantly got a reply.

**She's back home**

**Well what was wrong?**

No answer.

Punching the passcode for my apartment, I unlocked the door and climbed up the spiral flight of stairs to the first door on the right. It wasn't the greatest place to live but it was better than nothing and it wasn't an outright dump. The only thing I didn't care for was the reek of cigarette smoke in the stairway. Opening the door I found Kagome sitting in the living room with a giant glass of water and look of terror and rage in her eyes.

"Kagome?" I questioned, my concern growing as I set my bag down and crossed over to her, kneeling next to her. "Inuyasha said he took you to the hospital."

"Don't talk about that mutt faced jerk!" Kagome hissed knocking her glass of water off the coffee table and crashing on the floor.

"Whoa…Kagome what the hell happened?" my brow knit, what had Inuyasha done this time?

"That conniving dog got me pregnant that's what happened!"


End file.
